


瘦金笔划

by delaymaru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Self-cest, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 他包养的男大学生睡了他的秘密情人





	瘦金笔划

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/gifts).



克里斯指出来的时候吴亦凡还不信。但他也知道，长了那么一张脸的人，对他说的许多话都会类似某种判决——那态度可疑地令他烦躁。他动过那种心思吗？克里斯对着他跟李嘉恒言之凿凿，若非这人衣不蔽体，险些要人论定他身为米兔行动大使。  
但李嘉恒太年轻了。  
当然不是相对于别人，正是相对于吴亦凡自己：这年轻里倏而有一些冒犯的意味。但这不意味着他要感到不快……或别的什么，他甚至不确定自己是否被激怒了。

“看，”克里斯垂下眼，轻轻地说，“你叔叔对你挺好的。”  
但吴亦凡就挡在李嘉恒的前面，不算完全能拦住他的体格，只是要遮挡李嘉恒看向克里斯的视线，这也已经足够了。李嘉恒手指动一动，他觉得自己的嘴角也想这么动一动，像刚才那样——可是到这刻才发现他根本说不出话。克里斯打破沉默的那句话，比克里斯先前的沉默更能让他慌张，这慌张倏而变成恼怒。  
没有人明明白白地对他说过：因为吴先生资助你，所以你应该听他的话；没有被堂而皇之地说出来，所以要否定都无从说起。“这是我跟他的事！”他终于攒出一句，“您不能——”  
吴亦凡可能会打他，或者……但什么都没有发生，他越过了他，仅是这样，足够让李嘉恒把后半句咽回喉咙深处。

克里斯脸色变了。  
吴亦凡的手指停在半空中。出于习惯，克里斯知道对方的手将会落在什么地方，于是即使吴亦凡什么都没做，他也诡异地喉咙发紧。他跟他睡过太多次，很难相信这个人身上还有什么“难以置信”之处，这恰是他难以承受的。还来不及拒绝，吴亦凡的手已经压在他腿间。少年人留下的东西还聚在那里，滑腻冰凉，衬得对方指尖都像烙铁一样。  
吴亦凡冷笑一声。他探着克里斯身上的残留，但根本不看对方一眼。“你跟他做，”他紧紧盯着李嘉恒，手上动作游刃有余得简直荒谬，“连个套子也不想戴？”  
李嘉恒抿唇，他没放过那个被吴亦凡咬得很轻的“想”字，于是干脆无话可说。他看见克里斯抓紧床单，手腕上的青筋浮现出来，吴亦凡的手指已经就着他留下的东西滑向更深处，他几乎能听见水声：一种被这个男人检视的屈辱感。“还想看？”另一只手已经把歌手的膝盖分开，红肿的痕迹还在，指尖停留在有些消耗过度的那里，下一秒就近似碾磨。克里斯颤抖起来，小幅度地踢腿，但全无可能让吴亦凡离开：“你他妈……”  
他的膝盖被压得更狠了，腿一分开，夹着的东西就淌出来。那感觉太糟糕了，克里斯竟然没能骂出来。他喘着粗气，还在试图反抗吴亦凡，只靠语言：“你就那么想在他面前搞？”  
吴亦凡像是终于留意到他，瞥过去：“你以为我想？”  
发消息的是克里斯。他早就知道吴亦凡在查李嘉恒身边的人，没可能不怀疑到自己；发消息是为了什么？说是试探或许太幼稚……他甚至没提是李嘉恒上了他的床，提了又能怎么样呢？只是三个人凑在一起，搞一搞的事，他以为吴亦凡没有回复，只是不感兴趣的表现。克里斯不说话了，汗顺着脊椎淌下，他忍不住举起手，胳膊挡着脸。  
“别看——”  
“你让他看，”吴亦凡把手向下拉，这样才能亲到克里斯；嘴唇被咬出血，音色变得含混，“他那么想留下来。”

手下的人不再挣扎了，吴亦凡擦擦嘴角：“你不是想让他学学吗？”  
克里斯刚刚那句把李嘉恒刺得不轻，以至于吴亦凡重复一遍时，他几乎整个呆住，一盆冰水从头顶浸下去。如果是在小说里会怎么样？他应该可能会冲上去，把吴亦凡推开，这个人凭什么这么对待他？然后他可能应该……  
该做什么？  
克里斯发出细小的呻吟。那些念头幽灵一般黏住李嘉恒的心跳声。他想：但他们看起来要熟悉得多……

吴亦凡就着李嘉恒的东西，伸进刚被冲撞过一轮的甬道。那里本来就没有完全合上，要容纳一根手指简直轻而易举，于是又加上一根。并不急着深入，只是在入口打转，足以让克里斯弓起身子，李嘉恒好不容易留下的指痕上覆盖更多的——几乎是可耻的绯红色。“他这里特别敏感，稍微玩一下就会这样，”吴亦凡说，“但他很喜欢，你不知道？”  
克里斯之前射过两次，过度的快感只会变成过于汹涌的刺激。他开始咒骂吴亦凡，并试图把他的手指逼出去；然而那里根本使不上力气，反而把两根手指夹得更紧。于是他转向李嘉恒，没想过自己这样很像求援，反而注意到少年人试图藏起下身的不安举动。吴亦凡大概也注意到了。  
“真有精神，”吴亦凡说，“难怪克里斯那么中意你。”  
那时李嘉恒还不知道这句话的其他意思，他只觉得那正是句嘲讽。  
克里斯被他逼得双眼发红。后悔是必然的，但他没想到就连后悔也能成为加剧刺激的要素。你他妈……他又在骂，不知道是说吴亦凡，还是他正看着的李嘉恒。你他妈别看了：他是真的很想这么说，但李嘉恒别开眼的一瞬，仍有种真切的失重感攀上四肢。他浑身痉挛，吴亦凡这时曲起手指，在他前列腺上重重一碾。精液淅淅沥沥，水柱一样从腿间溅出来。


End file.
